


Pray For Me

by Animefan09



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Friends to Lovers, Lavi Is Trying, M/M, laven, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man or the characters, and I am not trying to get money off of this."Dude, seriously?""Lavi, I'm sorry. But I have to do this..."He just couldn't believe his ear or eyes no more as the light fade away. Lavi wanted to scream and cry and laugh at the same time because he was so shocked that he had to pray. For all his life, he never thought he would pray... only for him.





	Pray For Me

Lavi yawned in a not so delicate way. He stretched his muscles and tendons to pop the stress away. Once again, he slept at his desk and was worn out from the work that Bookman gave him to do last night. He would think that the old panda give him some slack with is happening with the current events that played out recently, but at last the old man didn't give a rats' ass of what's happening to the so-called 'Destroyer of Time'. In fact, Bookman thinks that Allen isn't the destroyer of time, but the noah that is living inside him. However, Lavi disagrees that theory because why would the innocence choose a noah for its accommodator when both have been at war for thousands of years? If that is the case, then why the sudden change of heart? As Lavi was going through his thoughts, he had failed to sense someone behind him and watching him.

"Lavi?" spoke Allen.  
Lavi jumped at the sudden noise, “Jesus, Al! You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Allen raised his hands in a surrender fashion.  
"Haa, watcha doin' here?"  
"Come to raise the dead. As in dead I mean you."  
"Oh yeah? Why?"  
"Making sure you actually got breakfast and not a quick snack."  
"Why? I got time."  
"Lavi..."  
"Yeah?"  
"It's almost lunch time."  
"Shit! I overslept again..."  
Allen rolled his eyes in a, somehow, a gentleman fashion, “let’s go, you stupid rabbit."

Allen helped him up from the squeakiest, loud, and uncomfortable chair that has ever been invented and sit in since chairs has been made. Lavi moaned in displeasure and whined at the sudden movement he made. Allen softly chuckled and rolled his eyes. He stretched up more and cracked the knots and cranks in his neck and back. Allen started to walk towards the door and rushed matter, so that Lavi could get his gears in motion. Lavi quickly catches up to him. 

They walked into the stoned hallway of the new headquarters for the European Branch of the Black Order. The whole organization was shook up after the new discovery of the innocence, and most importantly... the akuma. The akuma could level higher than level three, and it means no one knew the limits of the black matter evolution. Even though people are mostly worried about Allen becoming a noah; however, no one can ignore this fact... How many levels are there? How long does the order have until the inevitable? Everyone is scared shitless, right now. Hell, even Bookman was startled with the new surprise. And the two of them seem to ask the question that no one really thinks about: what is the black matter exactly?

Lavi was lost in his thoughts. Allen was fidgeting with how quiet the redhead was of lately. After Cross meeting, it seemed everything was going downhill, and what makes matters worse is that... he's gone. Cross, who seemed to cheat death more than once, was actually gone. It was unsettling and shocking to say anything about it. He's been avoiding the topic, but now he wanted to say something. Also, what did he mean by another side to this war? He's in the dark again, and he hates it. More importantly, he's was slowly disappearing, and he couldn't do nothing of it. It pisses him off even more to say the least. 

Allen had tried to understand of everything, but lately he was lost. Not only that, if Neah was a noah did that mean... did that mean so was Mana? How come no one told him? Why was he saved? Why no one leave him in the dark about of this? It was his body! He has every right to know about of this! Why did Cross let him go to the Black Order if he knew all of this? He ask himself all these questions but one stood out the most: why does no one love me?

"Allen?" whispered Lavi in a soft voice.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay?" he asked with caution.

Allen looked at him weirdly and wondered why he ask such a thing. Lavi must've noticed his confusion because he gently wipe his cheek with his peach skinned thumb, and he showed him a clear tear drop. Allen gasped in shock and scrubbed his tears away in a rushed fashion. Lavi frowned at the action of his best friend, and he quickly looked at a door to his right. He opened the door and saw it was empty. He grabbed Allen into said room and quickly closed and locked the door behind both of them. He hugged Allen in a tight embraced. Like a dam, Allen broke his mask that he carefully in-placed when Mana had passed away. Now, that Lavi saw his true feelings and most likely thoughts he broke apart. Lavi let Allen's sobs fill in the empty room, and he gently rubbed his back in comfort. Allen held Lavi tighter like nothing before.

What felt like years but in reality was minutes, both boys, or in their case men, let go. One wore a sorrowful look on his face, and the other has a tear-stained face. It broke the redhead to see such a thing on his friends' face. The red puffy nose and glassy, bloodshot eyes spoke volumes of what's unfolding before everyone. Their friends has been avoided the inevitable topic... Allen Walker wasn't going to see the war end. He wasn't going to have kids of his own nor will he travel like he planned to do after the war. He will never be able to say goodbye to everyone once he goes. The noah in him will consume him and eats his soul away. All will be left is his appearance, and it wouldn't be him either. It'll be the 14th noah, the noah of destruction and the musician. Lavi gently rubbed his arm in a comfort motion. It wouldn't take everything, but it helps a little, that he hopes it does. Allen sniffed and broke into a smile that looked so forced it hurt.

"Dude, seriously?"  
"What?"  
"Stop trying to be okay... It's okay to be pissed, sad, or whatever!" he said frustrated.  
"I'm sorry, Lavi. Also, whatever?" Allen chuckled at that bit.  
"You know what I mean, beansprout."  
"The name is Allen Walker, stupid rabbit!"  
Lavi chuckled, “I can't believe that nickname stuck around."  
"Well, I would call you 'daddy long legs' because of your legs."  
"...don't call me that...ever." Lavi said seriously.  
Allen smirked, “oh, don't think it’s funny now, huh?"  
"Allen..." Lavi warned. Allen put his hands up, “don’t worry, I'm not going to say anything."  
"You better not."

They stood there in utter silence and wonder what to do in these kinds of situations. Lavi wasn't very good at showing raw emotions to people in general. Everyone was supposed to be recorded and that's it. Bookman aren't supposed to show emotion or a sense of heart. However, lately he's been showing his real self to Allen. It's gotten dangerous for him and Bookman, especially him. He fucked up to many times in this record, and now he has lost all his reasoning and had listen to the heart he wasn't supposed to have. He let it showed when Lenalee was depressed, Allen was murder by Tyki, Road showing his past in front of him, and the card: ace of spade. Allen was always the cause of those events, even it wasn't his intention. Allen made him  **feel** things that he couldn't explain. Every time he touched him, it felt like butterflies was going crazy inside him. Every time Allen smiled it makes his face heats up. Everything Allen ever does makes him go insane. He wonders if it's only him who feel this way, or does Allen also feel this way as well like him? 

"Hey, Al?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you sometimes feel...funny?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like when you're around me... do you feel somethin' swimming in your gut?  
"...Lavi, do you get like that when I am around you?"  
"Yea, it's weird.."

Allen broke into a smile filled with happiness. He never thought his feelings would be returned, but here he is helping Lavi what 'love' is. He shook his head and slowly got closed to Lavi. He reached up to his neck and planted a small, gentle kiss on Lavi's pale red ones. His gun metallic eyes shone with mischief, happiness, and excitement. He closed his eyes and gave Lavi a moment to respond back. Lavi was shell shocked, but he was getting warmth in his body. He realized what he felt towards the short, white-haired teen was in fact the emotion of love... He once again fucked up. 

However, this time he didn't care. His reasoning be damn and all his screwed up lessons of being a Bookman was through a window and out to the lost, huge sea. He was in heaven and very soon kissed Allen back with eagerness of feeling more of his pale lips. It was soft, gentle, not rushed their kiss was a desperate cry for help. They both knew trauma, suffering, and little of happiness in their life. Finally, they found each other. 

They separate from each other and reality was back again. The words Cross said raced in their heads: 'what if I told you when you become the 14th...that you have to kill the one you loved?' Allen and Lavi looked at each other in pain and knew the answer to their relationship... It can't continue on. They have to stop or somebody was going to be killed. Allen sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist. Lavi just hugged him back. Togetherness was too much but at the same time it was only thing they needed at the moment.

"Lavi, I'm sorry. But I have to do this..."  
“I know... but can we be lovers for one day, Al?”  
He smiled at him,“I would like that very much.”  
“Great! Then let’s make this a date that only we know!”  
He chuckled,“I love that.”  
Allen thought to himself,“if I could... I would like to pray, but right at this moment I have nothing left to say. I wonder if I can go to heaven after all of this? Or am I doom to be a tragedy in all this? No! Don’t think like that! You gotta focus on what’s going on right now! Now, is time to date the man I love!”

He just couldn't believe his ear or eyes no more as the light fade away. Lavi wanted to scream and cry and laugh at the same time because he was so shocked that he had to pray. For all his life, he never thought he would pray... only for him.


End file.
